Ink-and-Run Tactics:Dance
Narrator Last chapter, we were introduced to 2 of our main cast of 4, maybe 5, characters? I'm not quite sure I'm only the narrator and the guy who's typing this doesn't really know wither. Anyways, incompetence on choosing a number of main characters aside, our heroes Clara and Vance have now become partners in this weird adventure they've embarked on, and have now left their normal life in high school to be transported to a completely new setting. *''Somewhere in the red line a large building stands tall among a large village full of people, brimming with productivity and simple happiness. It is noon and the villagers all seem to be going towards the biggest building in the village, on the entrance of it the words Dubai Cafe are spelled out'' *''The inside of the building can only be described as the cross breed of a pub and a large restaurant, lots of people sit in tables talking and partying, the oldest men in the house are on the main bar talking about their pasts and drinking beer gleefully with the others of their generation'' *''The atmosphere inside is typical to one expected of a large family dining at home for the holidays, but there's one key difference, this holiday dining has public entertainment'' Young Boy: Hey Pa' look, the show is about to start. A Man in his 30's: Zegagagaga to be able to see Sasha perform is what makes working all day worth it. His wife: Is that so honey? *''cracking her knuckles''* The man: I'm just joking of course my love! Zegagagaga! *''he laughs awkwardly''* *''The entirety of Maid cafe starts talking less and less as the large stage with a piano and seats starts getting filled by around 12 musicians, 10 of those look rather bland with suits and ties, the other 2 however stand out'' Random Man: SASHA! Our lovely performer! What are you gonna play for us? Sasha Pre.jpg|Sasha: Performer|link=Sasha Sasha: What do you think Jeremiah? What should we do? Jeremiah Bard.png|Jeremiah Bard: Musician|link=Jeremiah Bard Jeremiah: I think you should do the same as always, Yeaaaah! Sasha: Hmpf, doing the same gets boring but sure. Jeremiah: Don't you worry child, tonight's going to be interesting, Yeaaah! *''Sasha looks at Jeremiah puzzled, then she shrugs it off and clears her throat'' *''With a large and powerful voice, uncharacteristic of a human'' Greetings my friends from the village, are you ready for another night of fun? All of the villagers: Yeah! Sasha: Jeremiah says tonight we should have a special treat, look forward to it! *''Sasha then walks back and approaches the piano, she opens it up and takes out a peculiar guitar'' *''The rest of the musicians go backstage and bring out peculiarly weird combinations of instruments, violins, drum sets, basses, and an amplifier'' ---- ---- Sasha: okay... Jeremiah: Let's do it... yeah! *''A massive dragonic roar is heard on Dubai Cafe as Sasha and Jeremiah start their song, unfazed by the sudden sound'' *''Everyone else in the area is left flabbergasted beyond recognition with the sudden apparition of 2 people: Clara and Vance'' Clara: This... was unexpected. Vance: *''looks at everyone just as confused as them*'' Sorry if we interrupted anything. *''Sasha and Jeremiah look at them and then at each other while not stopping their performance at any point, they look surprised by the sudden events as well. The other musicians are to focused on the music sheet in front of them to actually notice'' Clara: *''walks towards the main bar''* Sorry for the intrusion... *''Clara and Vance make way towards the main bar of the place in hopes to understand where they are, they seat themselves in 2 free seats'' Vance: Could you tell us, where we are sir? *''The bartender shrugs off the sheer weirdness of their sudden apparition, and answers them'' Bartender: This here is Dubai Cafe, the greatest pub and restaurant in the world. Clara: *''smiles''* So you sell food here huh? Great I'm starving! Give us 2 of whatever you have. Bartender: *''laughs a little to himself''* But of course, one minute please mam. *''The bartender retreats to the kitchen and tells them to prepare 2 plates for their new guests'' *''A small old man approaches Vance and Clara in the meanwhile, he is clearly a little drunk'' Old Man: Oh my, where are you young folk from? We don't generally get visitors, especially not like that. Vance: Well *''sweatdrop''* Honestly, it's hard to explain. Rather we kinda just appear in random places. Old Man: *''seemingly ignoring Vance's explanation''* What a fine young woman appeared tonight, tho. *''The small old man dares to drunkenly extends his hand in the direction of Clara's behind'' *''Only to be shown the mistake of this as Clara drops her clenched fist on the top of his head, instantly creating a large lump on his head'' Clara: Don't harass me old man. Old Man: Don't you respect your elders!? Clara: I DON'T RESPECT PERVERTS! Old Man: Why I never! Villager #1: How dare you disrespect our village's leader! Villager #2: You want to pick a fight Missy? Clara: points at the Old Man He started it! The 2 villagers stand up angry and also a little drunk to face Clara Nightwish, the biggest most powerful foe in their life so far Clara: Oi oi oi, I don't want to hurt you 2. Villager #1: Don't mess with us little girl. *''Nothing but a large crash is heard after Clara stands up. The damage is: 2 windows broken, 2 people KOed, an entire bar shocked and enraged'' Villager #4: YOU PICK A FIGHT WITH THEM YOU PICK ONE WITH US! Clara: *''looking at them arrogantly''* Then come at me whoever wants to get their ass handed to them. Vance: *''sighs''* You really should fix that attitude of yours. Clara: *''annoyed by his comment''* Don't tell me what to do now! *''the drunken members of the Dubai Cafe all march towards Clara as the kids and wives stand in awe seeing their husbands and fathers be beaten by the small pink haired woman'' Bartender: What's happening? Why is everyone fighting your friend. Vance: She tends to get into fights... *''Clara performs her signature Neutron Cross pointing at nowhere in particular, the ensuing force sends all of the people near her into a wall, and Clara flying towards one herself, before coming to a full stop'' Vance: ...and win them. *''Clara stands on top of a table, clearly heated up by the second large group she has had to fight in a single day'' Clara: That's right, who here wants to challenge me more? *''The music stops as Sasha drops her instrument on the ground gently and walks down of the stage'' *''A large gust of wind assaults Dubai Cafe, flipping the table Clara was on making her fall backwards in an awkward moment'' Sasha: You want a challenge? *''brings the small bat like wings on her back down''* Then let's do it. *''Sasha snaps her fingers and everyone changes their instruments in the stage, the instruments have changed in almost all of their entirety'' Jeremiah: Hope you 2 know how to dance, Yeaaaah! DANCE OFF!!!! ---- ---- *''Sasha extends her arm to the side and Jeremiah grabs it'' Winner takes control over the loser *''Jeremiah and Sasha come closer to each other, and interlock the fingers in one of their hands, they look at each other and then everyone else'' *''Then they release each other, letting Sasha spin twice elegantly, a smaller gust assaults Clara, who's unable to properly piece the situation'' Clara: Dance off...? *''Jeremiah and Sasha dance together seductively in a noticeably Latino manner'' *''Vance walks up towards Clara and helps her up'' Vance: Seems we've got to dance our way out of this one. *''he laughs to himself''* *''Sasha and Jeremiah separate from each other, as the music comes to a full stop'' Vance: Well then, give me a jig appropriate song. ---- ---- *''Vance walks in front of Clara towards the large opening Sasha and Jeremiah were dancing in'' Vance: *''whispers to Clara''* Just let me do it for now. *''Vance proceeds to perform the jig perfectly, barely moving his arms but moving his feet in a way hard to imitate, Sasha's expression changes to a wry smile as she performs the exact same dance'' *''Vance grins, and picks up the speed and approaches Sasha'' *''Sasha doubles her speed surpassing that of Vance and arrogantly smiles'' Sasha: Not bad, but not enough pretty boy. Vance: I was afraid I'd have to do this. *''Vance raises his hands above, and changes his footwork slightly, but it still perfectly fits the song'' *''Sasha is surprised by Vance's sense of rhythm, and the audacity to change the dance'' Sasha: might be fun! *''Sasha puts her hands on her hips, and much like Vance changes her foot work, it is way more open, and wide, she dances around Vance, interlocking her eyes with his in a playful yet confident manner'' *''Sasha and Vance playfully dance together before retreating each to their own corner and grabbing their corresponding partners'' *''All of Dubai cafe is by now applauding the performance of the 2 dancers, and have seem to forgot what Clara had done earlier'' Vance: Follow my steps, okay? *''Vance pulls Clara to the dance off and spins her around him elegantly, then pull her close and commands her movements with his feet, Clara follows through like she was taught in the classes'' Clara: I'm no good at dancing you know? Vance: You're good enough. Just use Keisou (lightweight Equipment). *''Clara exhales all of her hair and becomes incredibly light, Vance utilizes this for his advantage and picks up speed, and starts lifting Clara more and more'' *''Sasha extends her wings, and to a similar extent increases the reach of her dance, taking it into the skies. Jeremiah and Vance dance with her partners in a a weird grounded and flying interconnected sequence of moves that can never truly be emulated like this again.'' *''At some point both pairs pass by each other and switch partners, Clara dances with Jeremiah and Sasha with Vance'' Sasha: You're not bad at this pretty boy, I'll be nice on you once you lose. Vance: Sorry, but me and Clara will be the ones winning. *''he smiles earnestly''* We have an adventure to go on. Sasha: An adventure? Vance: Yeah *''Vance releases Sasha as she spins in mid air, spreading her small wings that can only maintain her airborne for a few moments'' Would you care to join us? *''Sasha hearing those words, lands on the ground and seemingly trips, her lack of balance betrays her as gravity pulls her down'' *''However Vance grabs her before falling, holding onto her with nothing but a single arm around her waist'' Sasha: *''looking at the ceiling in defeat''* Man, this sucks, I got defeated. Kufufufufu, well stuff happens. *''Vance lets go of Sasha, and she stands up and dusts her dress'' *''Clara runs from Jeremiah and tackle hugs Vance while inhaling deeply'' Clara: Kya! Holding my breath for so long is hard you bastard! Vance: *''looks at Clara dumbfounded''* You didn't need to keep doing it when we switched you know... *''Sasha approaches the 2 friends and while sighing asks'' Sasha: Fine you both won, what do you want with me? *''Vance and Clara look at each other, and then Vance nods to Clara while she looks to the side'' Vance: Your name. Sasha: Name's Sasha, the performer of this joint. Vance: I'm Vance, pleased to meet you. Clara: *''unhappy with the turn of events''* Clara... Vance: Well then that should be all don't you think Clara? Sasha: *''looks at them surprised by their actions''* Is that all you want me to do? Vance: I don't want you to do anything you wouldn't want to. Clara: You did make her tell you her name you playboy. Vance: *''flustered''* Don't start making up things! Clara: *''snickering''* I saw how you danced with her... Sasha: *''flustered''* Hey! Don't lump me together with this weirdo! Vance: *''sweatdrop''* Why am I a weirdo now? Sasha: *''cracks her fists''* If you still want a challenge then I'll take you on on whatever you want. Clara: Oh please, state your challenge, and I'll beat you at your own game again. Vance: Technically it was me... Sasha: *''looks down on Clara''* Let's step outside then. Clara: Oh... This sounds more like it. Vance: *''sweatdrop''* Could you please stop picking fights? Category:Stories Category:Chapters